Jonas Brothers
The Jonas Brothers are the Grammy-nominated boy band that gained their initial popularity on the Disney Channel. The band consists of three brothers: Joe Jonas, Nick Jonas, and Kevin Jonas. Band Discovery Nick Jonas began his professional career at the age of seven, performing in Broadway plays such as Annie Get Your Gun and Beauty and the Beast. While Nick was working on his solo album, Nicholas Jonas, Joe performed in the Baz Lurhmann production of La Boheme. In early 2005, Columbia Records' new president, Steve Greenberg, listened to Nick's record. While Greenberg did not like the album, he did like Nick's voice. In 2005, the three brothers were signed onto the Columbia Records label because president Steve Greenburg like the song the three had written together, Please Be Mine. After being signed to Columbia, the brothers considered naming their group "Sons of Jonas" before settling on the name "Jonas Brothers." It's About Time, the brothers first album was released on August 8, 2006. According to the band's manager, it was only a "limited release" of a little over 50,000 copies. Because Sony was not interested in further promoting the band, the Jonas Brothers then considered switching labels. The band was ultimately dropped by Columbia Records in early 2007. After shortly being without a label, the Jonas Brothers signed with Hollywood Records in February 2007. Around the same time, brothers began appearing in commercials for Baby Bottle Pops, singing the jingle. Their self-titled second album, Jonas Brothers, was released on August 7, 2007. It reached number five on the Billboard Hot 200 chart in its first week. The group went on tour with the likes of Kelly Clarkson, the Backstreet Boys, and Jesse McCartney, as well as other Disney Channel bands like Aly & AJ and The Cheetah Girls. Albums Their first album, It's About Time, was released in February 2006, featuring singles such as Mandy and Time for Me to Fly. Columbia released only a limited amount of these records, so the brothers dropped them and were signed with the Hollywood Records label. Their second album, Jonas Brothers, was released in August 2007. Within the first week, it reached number five on the Billboard charts. Singles include Hold On and S.O.S. The brothers made an appearance on Hannah Montana as well as the Disney Channel games, Teen Choice Awards, the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, and Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin Eve to promote their album. They launched their Look Me In The Eyes Tour in January 2008. Singles from their third album, A Little Bit Longer, were periodically released on iTunes until the release of the full album in August 2008, including Burnin' Up, Pushin' Me Away, Tonight, and A Little Bit Longer. Each of the songs occupied the number one spot on iTunes until the release of the next single. The Jonas Brothers announced at the 2009 Golden Globe Awards that they were currently in the studio recording their fourth album. On June 16, 2009, The Jonas Brothers' fourth studio album, and third release under Hollywood Records entitled Lines, Vines, and Trying Times was released. The album peaked at number 1 on the Billboard 200 with 247,000 copies sold. On March 6, 2012, the Jonas Brothers released a video on Twitter of them in their home studio, along with the hashtag "#JonasBrothers2012", suggesting that a reunion was occurring. Starting on August 19, 2012, the eldest Jonas brother will appear in an E! reality series alongside his wife Danielle and brothers Nick and Joe. "Married to Jonas" will document the young couple's domestic life as well as the brothers' recording efforts as they prepare to release their newest group album. On May 1, 2012, it was announced that after 6 years with Hollywood Records, the Jonas Brothers had parted ways with their label. The band has bought back the rights to their master recordings, merchandising, and publishing, and plans to release their upcoming fifth album with a new label. They are recording a new album set for release sometime in 2012. Acting career The Jonas Brothers made their acting debut in season 2 of the popular Disney Channel Original Series, Hannah Montana, where they guest starred on the episode, "Me and Mr. Jonas and Mr. Jonas and Mr. Jonas". Soon after, they collaborated with Miley Cyrus again on her 3D Concert Film, Hannah Montana & Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert, which takes place during the tour for which they were Cyrus' opening act. The Jonas Brothers and their good friend, Demi Lovato, starred in the Disney Channel Original Movie, Camp Rock. The soundtrack to the movie sold 188,000 copies within the first week and helped launch Demi Lovato's recording career. Due to the success of the original, Camp Rock 2 was filmed in the late spring of 2009. It also featured the Jonas' youngest brother, Frankie Jonas. It was seen for the first time September 3, 2010, prior to the preview of Fish Hooks. The Jonas Brothers were filming a new Disney Channel Original Series, J.O.N.A.S., which premiered May 2, 2009. Filming for the second season began in February 2010 under the name Jonas L.A. The series ended on October 2010. Nick and Joe have both appeared on Broadway and each brother has made numerous television appearances, including their youngest brother Frankie. Other Information The Jonas Brothers are one of the few teenage superstars that have still maintained their family-wholesomeness. Each brother wears a purity ring, signifying that they're waiting to marry. They also abstain from alcohol, tobacco, and other drugs. The Jonas Brothers are of Italian (from a maternal great-grandfather), German, Cherokee, Irish, English, and French-Canadian descent. In 2007, the Jonas Brothers started their own charity, Change for the Children Foundation. Contributors can donate to charities such as Nothing But Nets, American Diabetes Foundation, St. Jude's Children's Research Hopital, Children's Hospital of Los Angeles, and Summer Stars: Camp for the Performing Arts. In December 2009, Kevin Jonas married his long-time girlfriend, Danielle. He gave her real glass slippers as a wedding gift. The Jonas Brothers have covered 2 songs from Disney movies: "I Wanna Be Like You" and "Poor Unfortunate Souls". As well as Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me) from the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. They also have sang the original American Dragon: Jake Long theme song. The Jonas Brothers are recording a new album set for release sometime in 2012. They have unsigned from Disney owned Hollywood Records and plan to release their album on a new label. Joe has said that they're "too old to be on Disney Channel now" but he thanks Disney for all they've done and the success they have provided the band. External links *Official Website *Official Fan Club *Official MySpace *Official YouTube Category:Disney Channel Category:Musicians Category:Jonas Brothers Category:American Dragon: Jake Long Category:Bands Category:Hannah Montana Category:American people Category:Meet the Robinsons Category:The Jungle Book Category:Disney Post-Renaissance Category:Music groups